


Highway Lights

by Darrasu



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Fun, Gen, Good times, I just want a fun and happy au, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road trip instead of the cabin, road trip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrasu/pseuds/Darrasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since than the death of Hannah and Beth Washington, but instead of revisiting the Cabin, the group goes on a road trip to rekindle broken friendships and remember the good times they all once had, as well as make new ones. It's an adventure of a lifetime for the group of eight, and they enjoy (almost) every moment of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway Lights

                “C’mon guys, let’s get away. Just the eight of us on the road trip of a _lifetime_.”

                That’s how it all started, just a simple suggestion from Josh, one that caused everyone’s heads to turn and brows to raise in curiosity, the possibilities endless in their minds. A road trip, a week or more shoved into a van with your seven closest friends, traveling to places they’d only ever dreamed of, their first, quality bonding time since one year ago. Everyone had to admit, the idea actually sounded fun, _exciting_ even, but could they really put up with each other that long and in such an enclosed space? Shoved together in a hot, stuffy car, living off fast-foods and sleeping even with daylight still over their heads.

                There were plenty of ups and downs to consider, and for a while everyone was silent, merely mulling the thoughts over, but the silence didn’t last for long before Josh chimed in once again.       

                “Just us, no parents, no responsibilities, just the open roads and sights to see! Time we can spend together again, like we _used_ to—back with my sisters. It’s almost been a year.”

                A shift in atmosphere and emotions mix, glances being taken and received, looks of desperation shining in a few eyes. No one wants to be the one to speak up, afraid of their opinion differing from their peers, some expressions harder to read than others. So, they all look at Josh who’s waiting anxiously for an answer, brows knitted together and a sheepish smile curling to his lips, expecting at least one of his friends to speak up and agree with his proposition.

                A quiet ‘ _ouf_!’ and Chris is the one who’s pushed toward Josh, Mike’s hand strong on his back, nudging him forward to be the speaker of the group. For a moment he seems nervous, a hand raising to push thick frames back into place, one last glance being shared between the group before all attention rests on Chris.

                “ _Well_?”

                Josh is growing more and more anxious by the moment, wanting nothing more than for his friends to comply with this one wish—he’d been thinking up this idea for weeks. Months even. Planning it all out in his head, figuring out the best routes for them to take, the best places for them to stop, and the best time that they could possibly have. The look on Chris’ face is confusing, and he can’t quite tell if their group thinking is going to be a big fat _no_ , leaving Josh alone in his idea and crushing his chances at picking their group back up and spending time together like the old days.

                Within seconds there’s a soft laugh that rings through them all, Josh’s head perking and eyes seeming to shine with excitement, Chris’ hand being clapped against his shoulder before speaking.

                “We’re not going to leave you hanging, bro. Let’s do it.”

                A flip in expressions and there’s nothing but smiles throughout, various voices speaking up with ideas of where they could go, what they could get, what to bring and what to drive. For the first time in almost a year there’s a genuine glow that surrounds them all, a feeling of comfort and ease settling throughout each—everyone had to admit that they’d missed their times goofing off together, all the fun they used to have, all the memories they shared, whether fond or not. They’d been through _so_ much, but since the accident they’d all begun to drift, events of the past hanging heavy over their heads.

                But now, it was almost the anniversary of that dreadful night. The anniversary of the loss of two friends, the loss of two _sisters_ —and yet, Josh didn’t wish for them to dwell on the negative. He brought up the idea of a road trip, a time for them to spend together, to catch up, to bond, and to **remember**. All were there that night, all had their positions whether bad or good in the event, and all had regrets to drown. This would be a time to start over—not to forget, but to build anew. Rekindle the flames of friendship that’d begun to die, because when it came down to it, each and every one had their hate for the distance that drifted between them.

                Light chit-chat buzzed through the group, Josh telling everyone the plans he’d mapped out and of course, allowing others to pipe in with their own ideas, seeing as this was going to be a group effort after all. Though, there’s a hand that goes up, palm out as to tell everyone to pause what they were doing, each and every one turning their heads to land their attention upon Emily, who seemingly, had something to say.

                “Not to burst everyone’s little bubble, but how do we plan to get _all_ of us into **one** car?”

                A hush falls over their small crowd, each mentally tallying up the number of seats they had in their perspective vehicles, and certainly, none had _eight_ seats to spare. That was a hefty load to carry, and perhaps they’d have to split the group up between two cars, which none wanted to do in fear of the groups being split up in traffic or otherwise.

                Luckily, there was someone that could fix that problem, that _someone_ being Mike when there’s a sudden audible gasp from him, a fist slamming down into an empty palm as an idea sprang to his head.

                “My Mom—we can borrow the minivan. It’s got eight seats, yeah, two in the front, three in the middle, and three in the back. It gets a little cramped but we can make it work. There’s even room in the trunk for our bags.”

                Perhaps not the most _ideal_ situation, but if it had the room, it would work. Even if they’d be dealing with sore necks and cramped legs, at least the seating was enough.

                A quiet agreement files through the group, the nod of heads and flashing of grins showing that for once, everyone was on board with something. At the very least, they’d _deal_ with it, even if their idea of a good time didn’t involve a weeklong trip away from home with about 50% of it being shoved into a car.

                “It’s—it’s a deal, then. Get your times off of work and school, because ladies and germs, we’re going on a road trip.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes to actually keeping up with a multi-chapter fic, I've been developing this idea quite a bit on my tumblr and decided to try and spit something out for it. Hope ya'll enjoy!


End file.
